Noche de Luna
by DarkEmi
Summary: Eren es el único hijo de Grisha Jaeger el cual tiene la responsabilidad de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad pasara a ser el siguiente e irreemplazable Alfa de la manada de Lobos. Mas sin embargo su primera noche en la que su padre -el actual Alfa- le deja correr en su forma de lobo cometió un error o no uno tan grande cuando... [Continua dentro :3 Ereri/Posible M-preg/MUCHO LEMON]
1. Primera Luna

**Summary**: Eren es el único hijo de Grisha Jaeger el cual tiene la responsabilidad de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad pasara a ser el siguiente e irreemplazable Alfa de la manada de Lobos. Mas sin embargo su primera noche en la que su padre -el actual Alfa- le deja correr en su forma de lobo cometió un error o no uno tan grande cuando al otro día su muy Homofóbico padre lo encuentra en su cama con su pareja... su muy desnuda pareja. []

**¡ADVERTENCIAS!**: si no me dejas un Review mejor no lo leas… ok'no XDD pero saben que sus comentarios aceleran mi Corazón bueno mi advertencia va para las personas que no gustan leer Lemon, mas que nada porque el primer cap comienza de lleno en ellos :3 si mi dulce mente sigue insistiendo en poner mas y mas lemon en todos mis fic... me pregunto si alguna ves podre hacer uno sin Lemon... espero que NO XDD

Bueno creo que nada más, nos leemos abajo… tengan una sabrosa lectura :3

* * *

Joder, hoy era su primera luna. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba añorándola y deseándola? La verdad es que solo cuando faltaron dos meses comenzó a rayar su calendario, el pobre tenía unas feroces X sobre cada número pero sobre todo un inmenso circulo en el día de hoy. Su único problema recaía en no haberse informado de los cambios que experimentarían tanto su cuerpo como su mente. Cerca o antes de las nueve de la noche su cuerpo había subido de temperatura, normalmente uno de su especie mantenía una temperatura superior a los 38 grado. El que estuviese casi desbordando los cuarenta no lo tenía asustado pero si un poco incómodo. Con ese calor solo podía mantenerse con el bóxer puesto y aun así deseaba sacárselos. Además que la calor parecía no solo hacerlo sudar a mares para joderlo aún más tenía un pequeño gran problema en la parte sur de su cuerpo, esa era la principal razón del porque no se sacara los bóxer, aunque estos tampoco dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

–Eren– Girándose encontró a su hermana crianza.

Mikasa.

La loba camino ágilmente a su lado, la muchacha solo llevaba un delgado vestido que aria a cualquier hombre formar un rio de saliva pero, al "pobre" Eren no le sucedió nada incluso podría decir que con la presencia de su hermana su miembro se aflojo un poco. Le sonrió agradecido aun que suponía que ella no lo vio así, como siempre Mikasa buscaba la forma de que él se fijase en ella, venía haciendo eso desde los quince pero aun así nada funcionaba y nunca funcionaria porque por mucho que no le gustase a su padre y a la muchacha Eren era completa y sinceramente Gay.

–Mikasa ¿ya es hora? –

La vio asentir con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, si ella pensaba que le miraría los pecho estaba completamente equivocada. Aun así como el hermano que era le sonrió calmadamente para después caminar a la puerta trasera de la casa. No se sorprendió al ver toda la manada fuera de sus casas, ni tampoco que los hombre solo llevasen bóxer como él o el hecho de que las mujeres llevasen delgados vestido como su hermana, era tan normal que eso sucediese ya que como cambiaformas eso no importaba sobre todo porque cuando estabas en tu forma de lobos y volvías a tu forma humana la ropa ya no existía, por eso nadie la usaba esa noche, además el que estuviesen allí era normal porque toda la gente quería ver como el próximo a ser Alfa se transformaba. Al ser el único hijo varón del Alfa Grisha Jaeger su deber era liderar a la manada después de que cumpliese los 25 años, para lo cual solo faltaban dos meses. Alzando la barbilla camino recto hasta su padre, el cual a pesar de que no aceptaba su preferencia sexual, lo miro orgullo. Al final del día seguía siendo el único hijo de Sangre del hombre.

Se detuvo una vez estuvo frente al hombre, los dorados ojos de su padre brillaban y aun que estaba mirándolo Eren sabía que igual miraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor eso era algo que un Alfa siempre tenía que hacer. Inclinando su cuello espero a que su padre lo aprobara, sonriendo satisfecho el hombre acaricio su cuello fue una muestra entre cariñosa y formal. Enderezando la cabeza noto como su padre igual inclinaba un poco su cabeza pero solo lo hizo porque noto la incomodidad de Eren, seguramente su padre presentía como de loco estaba su lobo por dejar que otro Alfa lo dominara, por mucho que fuera su padre su lobo solo seguía gruñendo desesperado porque lo dejasen salir a correr y porque su lobo ya se sentía Alfa o mejor dicho demandaba que le diesen el respeto que merecía.

Eso era todo lo contrario a la personalidad de Eren. Si su lobo decía castigo Eren los perdonaba, si su lobo decía jugar Eren terminaba durmiendo, su lobo pedía copular con alguien Eren usaba su mano, en todo lo que respectaba a Eren y su lobo eran contradicciones. Si uno decía Sí instintivamente el otro decía No.

–Puedes cambiar cachorro–

Allí estaba la señal. Cerrando sus ojos llamo a su lobo el cual gruño en aprobación por dejarlo tomar el control por primera vez, respiro hondo relajándose para no sentir dolor. Aun así por ser el primer cambio sintió uno que otro tirón cuando los huesos se rompieron y se acomodaron en su nueva forma. La próxima vez que abrió sus ojos, noto que su padre sonreía, si sonreía más allá del orgullo, casi adorándolo por su cambio. Cuando sintió que su lobo gruñía a su padre lo freno más en su nueva forma el lobo normalmente controlaba más que al lado humano, por lo visto su padre comprendió porque izo lo que nunca creyó haría. Jodida Mierda. El hombre se arrodillo y su puto lobo no pudo más que gruñir complacido. Malcriado.

A pesar de todo le ordeno a su lobo a girarse ante la manada, refunfuñando este se giró y estaba seguro que si hubiese sido un cambiaformas felino este hubiese ronroneado al ver a toda la manada con una rodilla en el suelo demostrando su sumisión a su Alfa. Su orgulloso lobo no pudo más que levanta el cuello hacia la luna y aullar.

Minutos después docenas de lobos corrían tras Eren quien era quien encabezaba la marcha esa noche.

…

.

...

La luna se encontraba en su punto más alto del cielo por lo que la manada había decidido separase y correr para casar a su pareja o a su posible amante de esa luna, no era mentira que los lobos tuviesen un deseo sexual alto, sobre todo cuando un lobo encontraba a su pareja ya que estos se encerraban en el calor del apareamiento que duraba una semana por lo que una o salían a correr para la luna llena con todo el resto de manada por un rato y después se iban al cuarto o en el mismo bosque o simplemente no salían de casa. Pero siempre era una de las dos opciones para el resto de la manada, menos para el Alfa y el Beta, ellos dos siempre tenían que salir a correr con la manada. La única excepción era cuando nevaba o había tormenta, cosa que solo ocurría en invierno.

Dejo a su lobo correr mientras este le aullaba a la luna por hacer que su influencia y poder hiciese a los humanos dejarlos salir a correr. Su padre siempre le enseño que cuando saliese a correr tenía que dejar ser libre a su lobo, ya que si su lobo una vez se negase a salir significaba que algo andaba mal lo peor era que si su lobo moría ya sea de soledad o de tristeza, el lado humano también lo hacía. Era por eso que ellos salían a correr para luna llena, era el momento en que su lado animal se liberaba y no escuchaba a nadie hasta muy casi el amanecer.

Se detuvo en su forma de lobo al captar cierto aroma, alzando la nariz al aire capto el aroma del bosque, los árboles, la tierra húmeda por el reciente roció, el silencioso ruido de los pequeños animales que se movían escapando del lobo pero, allí estaba ese aroma de nuevo. Dulce como los caramelos pero aun así masculina y peligrosa, algo en ese aroma hacia que la saliva cayera de su boca en forma de lobo. Sigilosamente, como solo un animal podría hacerlo se acercó, sus mandíbulas dolieron cuando el aroma se hizo más intenso, quería comerse al dueño de ese olor y no era exactamente en una cena, estaba seguro que cuando cambiara a su forma humana su pene estaría erecto y malditamente adolorido.

Aun en su forma de lobo pego el vientre al suelo, se arrastró suavemente entre unos arbustos y allí lo vio.

La razón de su salivación extrema, el responsable de su muy seguro dolorido pene, el jodido hombre más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. El hombre podía llevar montones de ropa sobre su pequeño cuerpo y aun así verse totalmente caliente y comestible, y no esta vez tampoco estaba hablando de comida. Lo observo por unos minutos notando como caminaba o se movía en el pequeño claro, como algunos mechones negros escapaban de su gorro blanco que tapaba sus orejas seguramente rojas por el frió viento, también noto los hermosos que eran sus ojos, eran verdes oliva pero por la oscuridad de la noche y la poca claridad que tenía su inútil fogata podrían pasar fácilmente por un color mercurio. Su nariz respingona y los pómulos altos se encontraban rojos por el frió y por ultimo estaban esos labios. Oh dios, que no daría por sentir eso labios en alguna parte de su cuerpo, ahogo un gemido cuando el hombre se lamió los labios como si se estuviese riendo de él por no ir a por ellos.

Otra cosa que no pasó desapercibida fue su culo, ¡Por todos los dioses! El hombre podía ser pequeño pero la curva de su trasero era tan tentadora que sus dientes varias veces se cerraron imaginando la blanca y sedosa piel en ellos. Lo que no daría por…

Un feroz gruñido salió de su pecho cuando el olor de otros machos se acercó al claro. A pesar de la circunstancia aulló y después gruño en advertencia. El humano se giró rápidamente hacia donde Eren se encontraba y por el sonido lejano de patas supo que los otros lobos se habían ido. Impresionantemente el humano no se escondió ni salió huyendo, contrario a lo que cualquiera haría el hombre se arrodillo en el suelo y deslizo algo fuera de su bota. La hoja del cuchillo brillo contra la luz de la luna. Su lobo se enorgulleció de su pareja, que el hombre fuese tan orgulloso y estúpido como para usar un arma contra él era bastante inútil, sobre todo cuando las armas solo hacían que sangrasen si los alcanzaban, mas sin embargo si les cortaban la cabeza… esa era otra historia.

Cambiando a su forma humana se acercó a su pareja, porque si, el hombre era suyo. Ese enano con kilos de ropa encima tenía el aroma que su lobo había estado buscando desde que nacieron, el hombre tenía todo lo que Eren pudiese desear de otro hombre por lo menos en lo que a físico se referían. La personalidades ya se verían pero si el hombre había sido hecho para el no podía a ver mucho problema en ello ¿verdad?

Camino tranquilamente hasta el claro, su lobo comenzó a gruñir y arañar por salir a jugar con su pareja pero Eren lo obligo a quedarse dentro, su pareja ya parecía lo suficiente sorprendido por verlo allí desnudo como para que además lo viese convertirse en un lobo.

–Hola, soy Eren–

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió un completo idiota, un completo y desnudo idiota. El hombre lo miro con la boca semi abierta y completamente abierta cuando noto su desnudes y claramente la Erección que golpeaba contra su vientre bajo. Levanto una ceja intentando comprender que tenía al hombre tan hipnotizado, fue cuando noto un profundo sonrojo pasar por su rostro y como desviaba un poco la mirada intentando concentrar su mirada en otro lado que comprendió que el hombre era HUMANO, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver hombres desnudos en el bosque y menos con el frió que estaba cayendo en esos días. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el dulce aroma combinado con el picante olor del deseo, su lobo gimió por tener al hombre sobre sus rodillas y suplicando porque lo jodiese.

Sin poder contenerse se acercó al hombre el cual se levantó con el arma bien apretada en su mano. Sonrió notando como el hombre aunque trataba de mirarlo a la cara sus ojos seguían cayendo a su miembro. Cuando la mirada del hombre callo por tercera vez se desplazó rápidamente tras el mientras tomaba ambas muñecas y las alzaba sobre la cabeza del pequeño hombre. Su pareja oculto un gemido de sorpresa y rápidamente comenzó a tirar de sus manos, el cuchillo había caído al suelo olvidado, tomando con una de sus manos las muñecas del hombre uso su fuerza para levantarlo solo una pulgada del suelo, ahora si el hombre pego un pequeño grito sonriendo acerco su cabeza al cuello del hombre mientras su brazo libre rodeaba la cadera del hombre y apretaba ese tentador culo contra su ingle. Oh. Joder.

–Tranquilízate pareja, a pesar de que solo nos conocemos hace unos minutos no puedo dejarte ahora que tienes mi aroma sobre ti, si otro macho se atreve a tocarte lo matare lentamente–

El hombre pareció comprender lo que dijo porque dejo de moverse, aunque no sabía si de miedo o porque realmente comprendió lo que quiso decir. Todo habría sido más fácil si su pareja hubiese sido un cambiaformas pero como ser humanos estos no sabían y nunca tendrían que llegar a enterarse de esto. Obviamente ahora la cosa era diferente ya que el humano era su pareja y ni aun que lo encerrasen en una celda lo dejaría.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –

No pudo evitar mover su cadera contra el trasero del hombre en clara muestra de lo que quería y por alguna razón que no comprendía pero de la cual tenía un pequeño indicio, el hombre se movió en contra creando un compás complaciente para ambos. La voz del hombre era madura y firme, era la de una persona que no recibía un no por respuesta. Pero aun así se estaba derritiendo en los brazos de Eren. Si solo tuviesen una cama en este lugar.

–Quiero joderte pareja–

No se iría por las ramas así que simplemente dijo lo que quería. Su nariz cosquilleo con el olor del deseo de su pareja sabiendo que el hombre no se apartaría y que a pasar que hubiese querido que su primera vez con el hombre fuese en un lugar especial y preferiblemente con una cama, solo atino a soltar las manos del hombre y después girarlo para que quedasen cara a cara. Su pareja instintivamente enredo sus piernas en sus caderas por lo que sus manos se fueron rápidamente al culo de este para sostenerlo. Ambos gimieron cuando sus miembros se rozaron aun con el pantalón del hombre en medio.

Sosteniendo con una mano al hombre acerco la otra al rostro sonrojado del pelinegro, porque si ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro que su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran verde oliva como había pensado. El hombre lo miro intensamente para después levantar una de sus manos que se encontraban sobre sus desnudos hombro para tocarle el rostro, sin miramientos de inclino en la pequeña mano eh incluso la giro para dejar un beso en la palma.

–No entiendo porque mi cuerpo responde tan fácilmente a tu toque pero, aunque sé que mañana seguramente me arrepentiré, quiero que me jodas–

Su lobo aulló en aprobación sobre todo cuando los ojos del hombre se volvieron cristalinos por la lujuria.

–No será solo una jodida de una noche pareja, ya verás que el futuro tu cuerpo no podrá ser complacido por nadie más que por mí–

Y sin decirse nada más se acercaron en lo que sería su primer beso y por todo los dioses que no fue el mejor en toda su vida. Sus labios se acariciaron suavemente antes de que la lengua de Eren acariciara los labios del otro hombre para poder profundizarlo, un gemido de parte de ambos salió cuando el pelinegro no solo abrió su boca sino que salió al encuentro de la de Eren en pelea por ser el dominante. Ninguno de los dos fue consiente de en qué momento lograron deshacerse de la ropa del más pequeño y no es que les importase mucho cuando el deseo de unirse podía más que sus pensamientos.

Solo fueron conscientes de ello cuando Eren los tendió en el suelo sobre el abrigo del pelinegro y tiro desesperado del pantalón fuera de las níveas piernas del hombre más pequeño que segundos después se enredaron en sus caderas nuevamente. Ambos en sincronía y a la vez ardiendo por el contacto se encargaron de tocar cada pequeño trozo de piel que encontrasen del cuerpo de su amante, ambos gemían cuando las manos contrarias tocaban puntos erógenos o simplemente cuando estas quedaban en algún lugar simplemente en contacto.

Intento por todos los medios controlar a su lobo, arrinconarlo y dejarlo dentro de él pero cuando se le hizo imposible giro al pelinegro sobre su vientre. Si el hombre comprendió o no porque lo giro, no lo supo pero por ahora era mejor que el hombre no viese como sus ojos cambiaban y sus dientes crecían a colmillos. El pelinegro bajo su cuerpo apoyo su cabeza en sus antebrazos mientras alzaba su culo en espera. Dios, el hombre quería matarlo. Llevando su mano derecha a su boca ensalivo lo mejor que pudo sus dedos ya que no quería causarle muchas molestias al hombre y mucho menos quería joderlo en seco.

La arrugada entrada rosa se contrajo cuando sus dedos se acercaron y rosaron en ella, el pelinegro se tengo al contacto, intentando tranquilizarlo arrastro sus labios contra los redondos globos, gimiendo el hombre se olvidó de sus dedos e incluso levanto más el culo hacia su boca. Sonriendo lamió y mordió las nalgas del hombre, primero la izquierda y después la derecha siempre dejando que su saliva cayera hacia su entrada la cual ya estaba siendo invadida con dos de sus dedos para hacer la penetración más fácil. Cuando tres dedos estuvieron bien acomodados dentro y el hombre solo gemía en aprobación, los saco para erguirse y después acariciar con su miembro la dilatada entrada. Su pre semen se esparció junto con la saliva y sin perder el ritmo se presionó hacia adentro, su miembro fue recibido por el caliente calor de su amante quien lo apretó estrechamente. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro del hombre dejo caer su cabeza en medio de su espalda tratando de controlar su respiración y también dándole al pelinegro tiempo para que se acostumbrase a su tamaño, cuando el pequeño cuerpo bajo el casi se enterró en el suelo para poder levantar su cadera más alto y así poder empalarse más con el miembro de Eren este supo que estaba listo.

Complaciendo a su pareja retrocedió lentamente unos centímetros, ambos sisearon por al placer cuando se enterró nuevamente dentro del caliente cuerpo de su pareja, Eren no supo si el pelinegro noto el vínculo que se estaba formando con su apareamiento, pero él lo sentía como si una parte de su alma que nunca supo que estaba allí se alejaba de él y se adentraba en el cuerpo de su amante y así como esa pequeña parte de él se iba, una perteneciente al más pequeño se adentraba y se acomodaba en donde la otra había dejado un espacio. El problema iba en que ese pequeño vínculo estaba formado sobre su corazón, allí estaba la última unión de esto. Si uno de los dos moría, el otro igual lo hacía.

Irguiéndose tras su pareja lo tomo de las caderas mientras seguía empujando, solo alguien que tenía a su pareja y disfrutaban así sabrían lo hermoso que esto se sentía, podían estar jodiendo pero esto iba incluso más allá del sexo, era algo casi espiritual.

Satisfecho noto como en cuatro el pequeño cuerpo se retorcía en medio del placer mientras Eren se adentraba en su cuerpo; fascinado miro como esa ahora roja entrada lo succionaba más fuerte hacia su interior. Tan caliente y suave. Oh, lo sentía, el nudo estaba por formarse, lo mejor sería retirarse pero contrario a lo que decía su mente su parte animal lo obligo a adentrarse más para que el nudo se completara. Gruñendo su liberación, su cuerpo callo pesadamente en el más pequeño, fue el pequeño gemido de dolor que salió de la pequeña boca lo que lo alerto del dolor del otro. Girándose de espaldas aun completamente dentro del hombre lo acomodo sobre su pecho.

Se sorprendió al sentir la entrada aun apretándolo firmemente, tentativamente movió su cadera escuchando un gimoteo extasiado. Su pareja todavía estaba erecta. Sintiendo como su semen todavía era expulsado dentro de ese cuerpo agarro el miembro del más pequeño. Sentándose en el suelo insto al otro a hacer lo mismo, con el más pequeño sentado profundamente sobre su miembro lo masturbo escuchando los gemidos, segundos después la cadera del que estaba sobre él comenzó a moverse en círculos. Por el nudo no podía envestir pero eso no era impedimento para el placer del otro. Al contrario, el hombre parecía totalmente en su mundo disfrutando de como el nudo se apretaba contra su punto dulce.

Como si el pelinegro supiese que debía ser sumiso a su futuro alfa este inclino su cuello dejando al descubierto su nuca. Vio la nívea piel, el pulso en su cuello marcarse profusamente y como el sudor brillaba tentándolo a lamer o mejor… Morderlo. No supo que hizo al hombre correrse primero, que su pene se agrandara dos centímetros más o la feroz mordida que ahora tenía en su cuello y que contrastaba con su muy blanca piel. Cual fuera la opción sabía que ahora su pareja dormía profundamente después de desmayarse sobre su pecho.

A pesar de que hacia frió y el viento congelaba los huesos de cualquiera, no quería moverse. No cuando tenía al maravilloso hombre sobre su cuerpo. De alguna manera tenerlo entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, se sentía correcto. Fue cuando el nudo cedió y la idea de que el hombre pudiese enfermase, que deslizo su miembro fuera del cuerpo del pelinegro. Joder. No. increíblemente su miembro comenzó a llenarse de nuevo cuando el hombre aun dormido gimió. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad giro al hombre, su rostro se encontraba sonrojado pero no de frió. Tomándolo en sus brazos los guió hasta la pequeña carpa que el hombre había montado seguramente cuando llego, busco una manta envolviendo al pelinegro en ella, después tomo lo que supuso seria el bolso con ropa y se lo hecho al hombro antes de cargar nuevamente a su pareja e irse a su casa.

Corrección. Nuestra Casa.

* * *

Bueno y eso es por hoy ^^ espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y espero sus Hermosos Reviews :DD aviso a todas que este cap también esta la pagina de Facebook llama **Shingeki No Homo 2.0** ^^ ya que este fic esta siendo publicado primeramente allá ¿porque? pues porque este fic fue creado para la pagina, cuando pensé sobre la temática de lobos cambiaformas lo hice junto a Soulx, ademas soy admi de la pagina y justo mi amiga me dijo que querían subir fic a la pagina por lo que obviamente solo de enterarme levante literalmente la mano para ayudar xDD y pues... como ya tenia algunas pequeñas partes de este fic me di el tiempo de terminarlo y compartirlo con la pagina ^^ por obvias razones todo lo que subo siempre también es compartido en mi pagina de fanfiction, así que aquí me tienen XD con otra de mis locuras ^3^ realmente espero que les guste y bueno espero tener el siguiente cap lo antes posible [al igual que los de mis otros fic ]

las amo! :DD


	2. Temor después de Luna Llena

Primero que nada quiero agradecer por su buen recibimiento a esta nuevo fic C: realmente aprecio todo el cariño que me brindan con su Reviews! segundo avisarles de ante mano que los cap no serán extensos así como mis otros fic ya que como este esta dedicado a una pagina encuentro que si son muy Largos aburren :/ ademas este es primero que escribo con cap tan cortos y me esta gustando :3 ¡Gracias nuevamente por su Apoyo!

* * *

¿Dónde mierda estoy? fue el primer pensamiento que paso por su mente cuando su vista logro enfocarse y se dio cuenta que Definitivamente no estaba en su habitación o en la carpa donde se supone debía haber estado esperando a Erwin. Ahora la pregunta sería ¿quién jodidos era el hombre que lo abrazaba? y como si fuera una cruel venganza, su amorosa memoria volvió... recordaba al hermoso y jodidamente Sexy hombre de ojos verdes y morena piel, ¡dios! Era imposible que pudiese olvidar el Pene más GRANDE que en su vida había visto pero...

"Eres una jodida Puta ¿lo sabias?" oh si, su velluda conciencia apareciendo justo ahora ¿porque mierda no apareció anoche cuando el sexy hombre lo había obligado -nótese la mentira- a joder? "los dos sabemos que el hermoso dios del sexo no te obligo a nada Levi, al contrario, si no mal recuerdo creo que fuiste tú mismo quien aun cuando esa enorme polla te estaba literalmente partiendo en dos, le rogaste como perra en celo que siguiera" quiso golpearse contra algo, algo que no fuese el duro pecho del hombre por su boca suelta conciencia "oh, y tampoco olvidemos como hiciste de la bella durmiente después ¡por dios Levi! ¿Desmayarte? ¿Cuándo mierda aprendiste eso?"

Dios, su cabeza iba a explotar. Necesita urgentemente irse de allí, "¿a dónde? ¿Con Erwin?" ¡Si! dios el hombre debe estar... "¿muriéndose de preocupación? el hombre se va a comer los gatitos en el desayuno cuando se entere de como de santa es la inmaculada virgen Levi" y hasta allí dejo vagar a su mente, joder, hasta él sabía que no era virgen puritana, solo dios podía llevar la cuanta de con cuantos hombre se había acostado en vida pero bueno... ¿Un hombre gay no puede desear conocer cómo se siente... "...ser empalado como una perra?" Sí y aun que sonase vulgar y todo el a sus quince no había podido controlar su curiosidad. Además ¿porque mierda no te callabas? joder su conciencia molestando y el que necesita encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí, si solo pudiese deshacerse del firme brazo que lo tenía rodeado desde atrás.

Oh mierda. Ahora quien era el hombre que lo miraba con... joder, no, no podía ser... "Sí" le grito su conciencia sin querer guardar silencio, un maldito Homofóbico, y lo estaba mirando con asco, odio y bueno, todos los términos que ellos sabían hacer tan bien contra un Gay.

Su notoria tensión y miedo parecieron despertar al hombre que lo abrazaba "Eren, se llama Eren" le recordó su conciencia, bueno Eren pareció notarlo ya que un ¿gruñido? si un Jodido gruñido retumbo en el aire y vibro contra la espalda de Levi. Hombre, el podía definitivamente despertar siempre sintiendo eso contra su cuerpo, su cuerpo vibro pero no exactamente de lo mismo. "Ok, para allí Levi" lo reto su conciencia. "Recuerda a Erwin, al tipo por el que esperaste hasta ahora para poder ligártelo y con el cual querías tener una relación seria" obviamente recordaba al rubio y recto hombre de ojos azules pero, ¿Quien en su sano juicio pensaba en lo recto cuando tenías al dios del sexo -además de bien dotado- y salvaje viniendo directamente a ti? "buen punto" concedió su conciencia.

– ¿Qué quieres Padre? – pregunto la ronca voz tras él, oh por favor No, trato, ¡de verdad que trato! pero su cuerpo lo traiciono. Erecto, tenía una completa y muy notoria erección matutina "perfecto Levi, perfecto".

– ¿Qué significa esto Eren? – oh santa jodida mierda, ¿esos eran...? ¡Colmillos! el hombre tenía colmillos. "¡Corre Levi, es un puto vampiro!"

– ¿No es obvio? estoy durmiendo con mi pareja– correcto, ¿cuándo habían acordado tener una relación? oh si claro, Nunca.

– ¿Tu pareja? – El hombre estaba mirándolo con desprecio, como si fuera la mierda de la mierda –eso es imposible, él es un Hombre– declaro el hombre de ojos dorados. Por alguna razón que desconocía tuvo la ardiente necesidad de mostrar su cuello.

–Pues lo creas o no, él– dijo Eren mientras lo apretaba más contra su pecho –Es mi pareja– sin comprender Levi giro el rostro para mirarlo. "¿Por qué jodidos sonríes?" ¿Cómo mierda iba a saberlo? De lo único que estaba seguro es que nunca en su miserable vida se había sentido como lo estaba ahora con ese hombre cubriéndolo desde atrás. Es que ¿Cómo sus ojos podían ser tan hipnotizaste?

–Imposible– rápidamente se giró a mirar los ámbares ojos del hombre -que aún no se iba de la habitación- el cual lo miraba, corrección, el cual miraba su cuello y parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que se puso en segundos –Lo reclamaste– estaba seguro que eso no fue una pregunta, pero joder si Levi no quería que sonase como una.

– ¿Reclamar? – "oh Levi, Eres grandioso lograste decir algo ¿Qué va a ser después? ¿Preguntar la hora?" dios porque su mente no podía solo dejarlo tranquilo.

– ¿El ni siquiera lo sabe? Joder Eren ¿Qué has hecho? –

Y ahora en que mierda se había metido. "¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo? Tu eres el que puso el culo ¿no?" ¡Joder! Que alguien lo despertase de este puto sueño y matase a su conciencia.

…

Por enésima vez miro a la gente que lo rodeaba en la redonda mesa, ¿Cómo esta gente podía comer sin sacarle los ojos de encima? Bueno no todos lo miraban pero, la mocosa esa que estaba sentada al lado del hombre de la mañana -el cual igual lo miraba- no le había quitado la mirada de profundo odio de encima, aun así la mirada de anhelo que paso por su rostro cuando miro el cuello de Levi no paso desapercibida a sus ojos. Aun cuando se dio cuenta que le muchachita lo odiaba por llevar la marca, Levi no hacia otra cosa más que levantar la barbilla bien en alto cosa que se notaba a metros de que tenía la jodida marca en el cuello. Cosa que la mocosa odiaba aún más.

Lo único que agradecía de todo este alboroto era el hecho de que el moreno se había acordado de su bolso. Joder incluso el agradecería algo como eso, el solo hecho de imaginarse en una casa desconocida, con gente que lo odiaba -excepto la mujer mayor que parecía ser la madre de Eren- junto a un hombre que proclamaba que Levi era suyo y para colmo desnudo era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

Brinco en su asiento cuando el celular -el que había dejado por seguridad en el bolsillo de afuera del bolso- comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, disculpándose se levantó de la mesa y salió al pasillo.

–Hola– fue lo primero que dijo, su mente iba a mil por hora intentando procesar una manera de poder salir de esta loca casa.

–Levi ¿Dónde demonios estas? eh estado esperando toda la mañana a que regresaras, pensé que dijiste que nos juntaríamos en el claro– aliviado de que su mente no le jugase una mala pasada y lo estuviese haciendo ver y vivir otro mundo solo pudo suspirar aliviado por escuchar el sonido de la voz de Erwin.

–Estoy en la casa de un tal Eren, anoche ocurrió un problema– "genial Levi, vete por las ramas".

– ¿Qué diablos haces en la casa de los Jaeger? – ¿porque el hombre parecía tan exaltado?

– ¿Conoces a estas personas? –

–Claro que sí, soy el abogado de la mana... familia–

–Entonces ¿podrías venirme a buscar? – decidió ignorar el pequeño juego de palabas que tuvo el rubio ya que lo único que ahora deseaba era irse a su casa y poder intentar sacar de su cabeza al jodido Dios que seguía reclamándolo.

–Si pero, ¿no pasó nada fuera de lugar la noche anterior? –

–No– fue lo único que dijo por más que su mente luchaba por obligar a su boca que dijese la verdad esta simplemente se negó a dejar salir su ahora secreto.

Conversaron solo por unos momentos más en los cuales Erwin le dijo que en unos treinta minutos más estaría por la casa para sacarlo de allí, dándole las gracias cerro el celular. Había pensado que al irse de la casa de locos lo aria sentir bien pero, contrario a todo eso se encontró anhelando que Erwin no llegase. Debatiéndose entre volver a la cocina o a la habitación decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de la familia, eso parecía ser lo que dos integrantes de esta familia más querían, así que les daría el gusto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse al moreno sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando el suelo como si quisiese que este le mostrase algo. Pero le dolió a un más el hecho de que el hombre no se dignó a mirarlo aun cuando sabía que Levi estaba allí, el pequeño movimiento de su mandíbula se lo había dejado claro.

–Te iras– no fue una pregunta pero el dolor tras esas palabras fue lo que apretó el pecho de Levi.

–Si– susurro y se maldijo a si mismo por sonar tan débil.

–No puedes hacerlo– los mechones castaños se movieron al compás de los bruscos movimientos negativos de cabeza de Eren – ¡Eres mío! – grito levantándose de la cama y mirando por primera vez en ese momento con sus atormentados ojos a Levi, su garganta se cerró al ver el dolor en ellos pero aun así terco y orgulloso como solo Levi podía serlo levanto la barbilla en desafío.

–Yo no soy de nadie– gruño rencorosamente.

–Anoche... –

–Anoche fue eso– lo corto implorando que sus ojos no mostrasen nada –Solo una noche, nada importante paso además de dos desconocidos que follaron– tan pronto como las palabras salieron las quiso de vuelta. "Grandioso Levi, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo".

Dejando esas últimas palabras en el aire el moreno lo miro por unos extremadamente largos segundos antes de sonreír resignado y salir de la habitación, dejando a Levi con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

...

Treinta minutos después se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, la cual tenía un inmenso porche, en uno de los lados junto al ventanal gigante que daba al comedor estaban ubicadas unas hermosas sillas de mimbre que daban la sensación de ser muy cómodas sobre todo con los cojines que los decoraban, en el centro en medio de ellas estaba ubicada una mesa ni muy grande ni pequeña adornada con un florero que parecía tener flores frescas. No tenía idea de cómo se vería la casa por detrás pero si era igual que la parte delantera estaba seguro de que sería hermosa.

No resistiendo la curiosidad se acercó a las sillas y paso una mano por una de ellas, se sorprendió al notar que no eran tan débiles como él pensaba, con su curiosidad a mil se sentó en una de ellas y dio un suspiro satisfecho cuando los cojines parecieron absorberlos en su comodidad.

–Levi– levantándose de golpe busco a la persona que lo llamaba.

–Erwin– dijo suspirando aliviado, tomando su bolso se acercó al rubio hombre que se encontraba abriendo el maletero del auto.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pensando que la pregunta iba dirigida a él levanto el rostro para mirarlo, más cuando noto que sus azules ojos estaban fijos en algo tras Levi se giró. Su estómago se contrajo al ver los furiosos ojos verdes que los observaban, tembló cuando el moreno camino hasta donde estaban y se detuvo a un lado de Levi, todo el orgullo que había sentido hace unos minutos atrás ya no existía.

–Es lo que él quiere– fue lo único que Eren dijo mientras sus nudillos se arrastraban perezosamente por su cuello en el lugar exacto en donde estaba la marca, la cual hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Levi con el toque de Eren, pero incluso antes de que inclinara su cuello dejando más espacio para la caricia la mano se alejó y el moreno ya no estaba a su lado. Confundido como la mierda y con un nudo en la garganta agito su cabeza, abriendo la puerta del pasajero sostuvo la puerta mientras sus ojos se desviaban sin su permiso sobre el hombre que parecía llamarlo con su presencia en el porche.

Se acomodó en el asiento y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta lo escucho... las que se suponían iban a ser las palabras de despedida de Eren.

–Dos semanas Rivaille– no grito pero si elevo la voz lo suficiente para que Levi lo escuchara –Tienes dos semanas para volver antes de que me vea obligado a tomar a alguien más como mi Pareja– sin decir nada más el moreno se adentró en la casa dejando a Levi con la puerta del auto a punto de cerrar y con la mirada clavada en la puerta de la casa. Y como si el destino le estuviese diciendo que eso pasaría vio a la pelinegra mujer mirarlo por la ventana, sonriéndole como si él ya hubiese perdido a Eren al subirse al auto. Sin saber si estaba haciendo bien cerró la puerta del auto, sin mirar a Erwin dejo que esta condujera hasta su departamento.

Lo peor de todo era que no lograba entender porque tenía miedo de perder al hombre. De perder a Eren.

…

Ya era viernes, lo que significa que hoy se cumplía una semana desde que se fue de la casa de Eren. Una semana desde que dejo al moreno, una en donde su mente había estado en cualquier parte menos en el trabajo, una en donde su cuerpo no hacia otra cosa que anhelar las caricias de Eren. Y Joder si no había pasado toda esta semana tocándose mientras soñaba que era Eren quien lo hacía.

Otra cosa que su mente no dejaba de recordarle eran las últimas palabras de este… "_Tomar a alguien más como mi Pareja_"

Por alguna razón que desconocía el solo pensar en el moreno con la pelinegra o ya sea con otra persona su mente se cerraba y en lo único que podía pensar en matar a cualquier perra que se acercara a tocar lo que era suyo. Y allí estaba la otra cosa que no comprendía, ¿Por qué sentía como suyo a alguien a quien solo conocía de una noche? A alguien de quien lo único que recordaba era a su glorioso cuerpo.

¿Podía una noche hacer que te encapricharas así de alguien? Levi podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que sí. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, tomando su celular llamo a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

–Erwin– dijo no más el otro contesto –Necesito que me des la dirección de la casa de Eren–

…

En su viaje de vuelta a casa no se había percatado de toda la seguridad que tenía el lugar, tampoco recordaba la reja que ahora lo tenía detenido allí. Recordaba claramente que su mente se había encontrado en cualquier parte menos en el viaje ni mucho menos en las veces que Erwin trato de entablar conversación, ahora todo esto lo tenía realmente confuso.

Bajo el vidrio del lado de su puerta cuando un hombre se acercó, seguramente era el que hacia guardia en la reja. El hombre se inclinó mirando directamente a los ojos de Levi, una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro cuando inspecciono el rostro de Levi y pareció gustarle lo que vio.

–En que te puedo ayudar, hermoso– susurro con lo que según el hombre sería una sonrisa sensual. Levi tuvo la necesidad de rodar los ojos.

–Busco a Eren Jaeger– el hombre a su lado pareció tensarse y después disimuladamente -o lo que pensó seria disimulado- olfateo el aire. Dando dos rápidos pasos atrás el hombre lo miro con terror antes de que gritase que abriesen la reja. Con un adelante nervioso lo dejaron entrar.

Condujo tranquilamente por el camino hasta que vio la casa de la cual había casi escapado hace una semana. Apago el motor del auto y miro por unos segundos la casa preguntándose donde estaría Eren, el deseo de verlo creció rápidamente acelerando su pulso. Se bajó del auto y dejándose guiar por su instinto rodeo la casa, algo que no comprendía le dijo que no entrase en la casa y fuera directamente tras esta.

Sus ojos fueron cautivados con la belleza de la naturaleza que rodeaba la casa, el amplio bosque parecía atraerlo y querer encerrarlo entre sus brazos, sonriendo suavemente siguió caminando disfrutando del aire limpio y puro. Su sonrisa se agrando y sus manos sudaron cuando al acercase a la esquina de la casa vio al castaño recostado en un sillón, más su sonrisa no duro mucho.

Retrocediendo dos pasos se ocultó de la vista de los otros, disimuladamente miro como la misma pelinegra de la semana anterior se subía a horcajadas en la cadera del moreno, su vestido elevándose revelando los níveos muslos. Eren no hizo nada, ni un movimiento ni de aceptación, ni de rechazo. Cuando este no hizo nada la mujer se inclinó apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de Eren, su rostro peligrosamente cada vez más cerca.

Girándose corrió a la parte delantera de la casa, parece que había llegado demasiado tarde. No es que se pudiese esperar más de una noche ¿no? Mirando por última vez la casa se subió al auto.

– ¡Rivaille! –

Pero ni el grito de Eren lo haría volver. Él moreno ya había elegido y esta vez no había sido a Levi.

* * *

Gracias a **rubysaotome, jazdebiit, Chibi Taiga, Zhigard, Leana Bodt y akashi-chan** por dejarme sus Hermosos comentarios! :DD Las amo! *-*


	3. Luna Menguante

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Una semana, había pasado una puta semana sin ver un solo cabello de su pareja. Su padre se veía satisfecho al saber que el "problema" se había largado de su hogar, sin embargo se ganó a un enemigo, uno que dormía en su propia cama.

O mejor dicho, en su antigua cama.

El solo recordarlo lo hacía reírse, su Grandioso y altanero padre, el señor "Se hace todo lo que yo digo porque soy el Alfa" se encontraba actualmente durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. Su pareja y Madre de Eren lo había echado sin miramientos por no aceptar a la pareja de su hijo, todos lo que vivían en la casa habían escuchado el ultimátum de la mujer.

_– ¡Fuera de aquí! – se escuchó el grito de la siempre calmada Carla Jaeger. Todos los centinelas habían subido apresuradamente por las escaleras pensando en destruir a la posible amenaza que estuviese molestando a la pareja del Alfa, todos quedaron estupefactos al ver al Alfa Grisha parado frente a su mujer con unas cuantas ropas sobre sus brazos._

_–Carla, como tu pareja y Alfa…– comenzó a decir el hombre ignorando todas las miradas sorprendidas._

_–Me importa una mierda que seas el Alfa– y allí fue cuando todos dieron un paso atrás, incluso su padre tuvo la intención de hacerlo pero orgulloso como era solo levanto más la barbilla –Como tu pareja y madre de tu hijo, te haré ver lo que le estás haciendo a Eren– dijo mientras cruzaba sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho –Tu hijo encontró a su pareja y mientras no aceptes que el Género no importa en una relación– dijo fríamente dando una terrorífica mirada a toda la gente que se encontraba reunida, en ese momento se dieron cuenta quien era la persona que mandaba en ese relación y joder si no daba miedo –encontraras otra cama en la cual dormir porque en la mía, no entra un hombre que no acepta la felicidad de su propio hijo– dicho eso la delgada mujer se dio la vuelta entrando y azotando con fuerza la puerta._

_Basta decir que nadie dijo una palabra mientras se daban la vuelta para volver a lo que se encontraban haciendo minutos antes, tampoco nadie se atrevió a decirle algo al Alfa, el cual parecía a punto de estallar pero, no sabían si de enojo o de tristeza._

De eso habían pasado cinco días, cinco en los cuales su madre no hablaba con el Alfa, en los cuales su padre se hacia el fuerte pero en los que aun así todos escuchaban como tocaba la puerta por la noche sin obtener respuesta de su pareja. Y para joderla más, Mikasa no lo dejaba solo en ni a sol ni sombra.

Porque su vida era tan jodida. Justo cuando encontró a su pareja este decidía que lo mejor no era estar juntos y se iba dejándolo ni con un posible volveré, su pareja era injusta y aun que trataba de entenderla y comprender por qué Rivaille había actuado como lo hizo, simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse como la mierda. No cuando sabía que posiblemente estaba con Erwin y quizás el hombre compartía hace mucho tiempo la cama con su pareja.

No fue consciente de que sus garras se enterraban en sus manos ni que su sangre estaba cayendo hasta cuando una mano toca la suya, abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que Mikasa estaba sobre su cuerpo con el vestido alzado mostrando sus piernas, suspiro, ¿cuándo la mujer se daría por vencida? arrebatando su mano de entre las de la mujer intento sacarla de encima de su cuerpo sin lastimarla pero...

Levanto rápidamente el rostro, aspirando el aire. Su cuerpo entro en calor rápidamente cuando el dulce aroma de su pareja lleno sus sentidos, sin delicadeza se levantó del sillón –votado en el proceso a Mikasa– y corrió hasta donde el aroma se hacía más fuerte. Su corazón latió primero alegre al ver a su pareja volver a él pero se volvió doloroso cuando vio el dolor en los ojos de su pareja.

– ¡Rivaille!– grito cuando la desesperación se apodero de él al ver a su pareja subir en el auto y salir a toda velocidad por el camino.

Su lobo aulló por la perdida y gruño contra Eren cuando la impresión de que el hombre que tenía su corazón se había ido sin mirar atrás ¡por segunda vez! ¿Porque? era lo que se preguntaba ¿porque se había ido si solo había llegado hace unos minutos? el aroma picante de Rivaille aún estaba en aire enloqueciendo a su lobo. No comprendió que pasaba hasta que Mikasa apareció de nuevo a su lado. Y después de eso todo paso muy rápido, su Lobo solo vio a la causante de los problemas y quiso destruirlo o mejor dicho, destruirla.

...

–Te ordeno como tú próximo a ser alfa que me des la maldita dirección Erwin– Gruño con el celular en el oído mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro en la habitación.

–Eren– Reprocho suavemente el hombre –No creo que sea prudente que vayas a buscarlo– señalo calmadamente el hombre.

– ¿Porque? Es mi pareja. Lo quieras o no Rivaille ahora me pertenece– Rujió contra el celular, sus celos a mil por hora y su lobo gruñendo por matar a los que se interpusieran entre el humano y él.

–Aun así...– intento protestar el rubio.

–O me dices la dirección o buscare a otro abogado– demando y amenazo sabiendo que a menos que el hombre quisiese ser un lobo sin manada, Erwin le diría la dirección. El honor de un Lobo estaba en la manada y todos sabían que ningún lobo tendría trabajo o seria aceptado en algún lado si era desterrado de la mandad en la cual había nacido. Y ser desterrado de tu manada de nacimiento era casi considerado un delito, para los más apegados a las layes o de cargo más alto era simplemente un pecado.

Con un suspiro resignado el rubio dio la dirección, no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar donde siempre había estado su pareja solo estaba a treinta minutos de su hogar. Sonriendo corto la llamada antes de que al rubio se le ocurriese comenzar a hablar nuevamente, guardando el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomando su abrigo salió rápidamente de la oficina y de la casa. Se subió en el deportivo para llegar más rápido y mentiría si dijese que no estaba nervioso. Dios, lo único que esperaba es que Rivaille lo escuchase y volviese con él.

Condujo pensando mil formas en las cuales podría explicar lo que seguramente el pelinegro había visto cuando llego a la casa. Joder, él habría matado a la o el Hijo de puta que se atreviese a poner una mano encima de Rivaille, el solo hecho de que alguien se acercase mucho ponía inquieto y en alerta tanto a su lobo como a él. ¿Cómo le explicaría que desde ese día que él se fue de la casa, su cuerpo ya no funcionaba igual? ¿Que desde esa noche que estuvieron juntos, su antigua -muy bien movida- vida sexual se fue por la tubería? ¿Que si no era con él, no era con nadie? Solo esperaba que su compañero lo entendiese y volviese con él.

…

Toco firmemente la puerta, repitiéndose mentalmente lo que tenía que decirle a su pareja. Juguetonamente puso un dedo tapando la mirilla, se mordió los labios para no reírse cuando escucho la maldición del otro lado de la puerta.

–Erwin ¿Por qué mierda siempre tapas la…?– la puerta no alcanzo a abrirse por completo cuando sus miradas chocaron, Rivaille solo dudo un segundo antes de apresurarse a cerrarla pero no logro ser más rápido que Eren.

–Rivaille espera– suplico sosteniendo con una mano la puerta, este no lo miro mientras intentaba en vano cerrarla –Tenemos que hablar–

–No hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo– sentencio tajante.

–Por favor déjame hablar contigo– pidió esperando que el pelinegro levantase la mirada.

–Cinco minutos– fue lo único que dijo Rivaille mientras soltaba la puerta y se adentraba dentro de la casa. Sin decir nada lo siguió después de cerrar la puerta.

–Es sobre lo que viste hace unas horas– murmuro viendo fijamente el rostro del pelinegro, buscando cualquier tipo de cambio en su rostro. Realmente espero ver cualquier reacción, enojo, tristeza e incluso soñó con ver celos sin embargo ese pálido rostro no mostró nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Cuando Rivaille no dijo nada prosiguió a explicarse –Sé que tienes que pensar que entre Mikasa y yo hay algo pero realmente no hay nada, te lo juro, ella solo es mi hermana de crianza– explico rogando por qué el pelinegro lo comprendiese.

–Está bien– fue lo único que dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Pensando que lo había comprendido se acercó intentando tocarlo –Si eso es todo, puedes irte– dijo mientras se apartaba de su tacto dejándolo con la mano estirada en dirección a la pálida mejilla.

–No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – Sonrió sin sentirlo realmente, se giró a mirarlo cuando este paso por su lado dándole la espalda – ¿acaso no has sentido como el vínculo se ha debilitado?– el miedo se arrastró con sus palabras ya que si el pelinegro no sentía la ausencia de Eren era porque algo iba muy mal.

–No– negó Rivaille. Suspiro de alivio cuando noto la mentira en su respuesta. Lentamente se acercó a la rígida espalda de su compañero. Su Lobo comenzó a gemir cuando inclino el rostro para aspirar el aroma del cuello de su pareja, moriría si alguna vez no pudiese tenerlo así de cerca.

–Ven conmigo compañero– suplico girando entre sus brazos al pelinegro para poder verlo a la cara. Sus oliváceos ojos se negaban a mirarlo.

– ¿Porque? ¿Por qué alguien como yo? Ella puede darte cosas que yo no– susurro Rivaille sin embargo no se separó de su toque.

–Porque ella no es la persona que el destino eligió para mí, tu eres todo lo que yo quiero y necesito– levantando el rostro del pelinegro lo miro fijamente –Además ella no tiene lo que me gusta de ti– dijo intentando trasmitir con sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso que te gusta tanto de mí? – se rio Rivaille captando el doble sentido en las palabras de Eren. Sonrió cuando vio algo de esperanza tras esas palabras.

– ¿Es que no siente como mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo? – pregunto apretando su cuerpo al de Rivaille, sus miembros rozándose aun a través de los pantalones.

– ¿Quién me asegura que esto no te pase con cualquiera? – respondió con otra pregunta el pelinegro intentando apartarlo de su cuerpo.

–Nunca– Gruño al tiempo que presionaba una de su piernas entre las del más bajo –Nunca más podré estar con otra persona que no seas tú– susurro contra los temblorosos labios de su pareja.

–Mientes, no parecías resistirte cuando la mujer esa se subió sobre tu regazo– Quiso sonreír cuando noto los celos ardiendo fuertemente tanto en sus palabras como en los profundo de sus ojos.

–No lo hice– acepto. Sostuvo con fuerza las manos de Rivaille cuando este trato golpearlo –pero eso no significa que la quisiese o que la aceptase. La verdad es que en ese momento mi mente estaba en otra persona y no me di cuenta que ella estaba allí–

– ¡Estaba sobre ti! Es imposible que no la notaras hijo de puta, mentiroso– volvió arremeter contra Eren el pelinegro. Sin poderlo soportar se rio suavemente – ¿y te atreves a venir a reírte en mi cara? Serás…– ignorando los insultos soltó ambas manos del pelinegro para alzarlo de las caderas e irrumpir entre ellas. Con un pequeño gemido los insultos se apagaron mientras Rivaille se agarraba fuertemente de sus hombros y con ambas piernas apretadas entorno a su cadera.

–Hablo enserio cuando te digo que ya nadie más podrá encenderme como tú lo haces, Rivaille– hablo despacio pero firme sin desconectar en ningún momento sus miradas –el solo verte, sentirte y olerte hace que tanto mi Lobo como yo deseemos arrastrarte a la cama y encadenarte a ella para que nadie más pueda ver lo especial que eres para mí –bajando el rostro acaricio con sus labios la marca que estaba casi borrándose del cuello de Rivaille. Tanto su lobo como él necesitaban volver a reclamar a su pareja.

–Espero que no me estés mintiendo saco de pulgas– gimió Rivaille mientras enredad sus manos en el cabello de Eren –Si me llegas a engañar solo una vez en tu vida, te arrancare las bolas y se las daré a algún animal salvaje mientras me rio en el proceso– amenazo comenzando a moler su miembro contra el de Eren.

–Ya verás lo que este saco de pulgas hará con tu culo, Pareja– sin decir nada más se fundieron en un beso que arraso con lo último de su cordura.

…

–Esto no será suave–

–No lo espero de otra manera–

Fue lo primero y último que dijeron cuando entraron a tropezones en la habitación del pelinegro. Sus ropas volaron por la habitación antes de que ambos cuerpos cayeran enredados sobre la cama intentando desesperadamente tocar cada pedacito de piel que quedase a su alcance. Los besos fueron duros y calientes, la urgencia de sentirse hacia que sus movimientos fuesen torpes y muchas veces terminaron gimiendo del dolor-placer al apretar o morder muy fuerte. Aun en medio de la desesperación por reclamar a su pareja Eren se encontró lamiendo sus dedos para después guiarlos rápidamente entre los glúteos de su pareja.

Los gemidos de places de Rivaille no demoraron en llenar la habitación mientras continuaba frotando su ya duro miembro contra el de su compañero. Bebiendo de los gemidos de su pareja Eren se encontró besando a Rivaille quien ya tenía dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo. El sudor perlo sus cuerpo en medio de todo el trabajo manual que sus manos estaban realizando al apretar y moverlas al ritmo que los complacía ambos. Con tres dedos deslizándose fácilmente Eren encontró que Rivaille estaba preparado.

Sentándose sobre sus piernas insto a Rivaille a subir a horcajadas en su regazo, acomodando la punta del miembro de Eren en la entrada de su pareja, Rivaille comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras arrastraba suavemente sus sudorosos cuerpos entre sí, rozándose y compartiendo del calor de sus cuerpo. Gimieron contra la boca del otro cuando Eren estuvo completamente enterrado en su pareja, los besos volvieron a resurgir al igual que sus manos que buscaban abarcar más del cuerpo del otro.

Solo fueron dos empujones suaves antes de que el lado animal de Eren se hiciese cargo del calor del apareamiento, tirando de su pareja lo volvió a tender en la cama mientras lo agarraba de los tobillos para abrir más su piernas y comenzar a joderlo como el animal que realmente guardaba en su interior. Solo fue consciente de lo que hacía cuando el caliente y suave canal que lo envolvía se apretaba fuertemente alrededor de su pene impidiendo que se moviese, parpadeo sorprendido mientras soltaba los tobillos de Rivaille -los cuales cayeron a cada lado de su caderas- notando como el vientre de su pareja estaba lleno de la caliente y espesa semilla de este, Rivaille se encontraba con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que ejercía contra las sabanas.

–Lo siento– fue lo único que pudo decir pensando que le había causado daño por su rudeza.

–Joder, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan… – suspirando aliviado Eren se quedó quieto esperando que su pareja notase que él aún no se corría.

–Me alegro de haberte complacido– murmuró acercando su rostro al cuello de Rivaille, sutilmente movió su cadera adentrándose todo lo que podía en su cuerpo, sonrió cuando el gemido de su pareja choco contra su oído.

–Tu… – jadeo nuevamente Rivaille cerrando sus ojos cuando levanto su cadera aceptando el hinchado miembro en su cuerpo.

Moviéndose suavemente levanto el rostro del cuello de su pareja notando primero que nada que sus ojos estaban cristalinos por la lujuria, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos y húmedos por los besos, sin dudarlo se acercó a los últimos para otro beso que solo fue suave al comienzo. Mordió, lamió y chupo tanto de los labios de Rivaille como de su cuello y pezones dejando marcas rojas que le harían saber a cualquiera que se acercase lo suficiente, a quien le pertenecía el hombre. Su cadera volvió a entrar en movimiento cuando noto el miembro nuevamente erecto de su pareja apretarse entre sus vientres, ahora los gemidos se apagaban en la boca de Eren quien decidido saboreaba cada uno de ellos.

Esta vez cuando noto su orgasmo cerca no dudo en enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su pareja y morder en el mismo lugar que hace una semana había marcado. Esta vez su lobo aulló de alegría con el grito de placer de su pareja cuando se corrió y derritió en sus brazos. Cerrando con su lengua las incisiones en el cuello de Rivaille se adentró unas cuantas veces más antes de que su propio orgasmo lo hiciese rugir antes de desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de su pareja mientras el nudo se apretaba contra el punto dulce de Rivaille.

Escuchando el jadeo sorprendido de su pareja se levantó sobre sus antebrazos para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se rio suavemente cuando este abrió sorprendido los ojos mientras una de sus manos iba rápidamente hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían.

–Santa jodida mierda–

– ¿Sabes que esto aún no termina verdad?– le pregunto sonriendo al tiempo que movía en círculos su cadera.

–Espero que no– dijo el pelinegro obligándolo a girar sobre su espalda quedando Rivaille sentado con su miembro profundamente dentro de su culo. Sonrió aún más cuando el flácido miembro de su pareja comenzó a llenarse nuevamente. Sería una larga, muy larga y deliciosa noche.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ñ.ñ como dije -y sale en el summary- este fic tendrá mucho sensual y caliente Lemon *^* espero como siempre que les gustase y de todo corazon muy agradecida por sus hermoso reviews! :) Las Amo!

**Agradecimientos:** rubysaotome, Leah Rivaille, Maru de Kusanagi, lollipop-tsundere, Yunna, Zhigard, jazdebiit, scaarletta, akashi-chan y Guest. Agradezco mucho que todas al igual que yo hayamos odiado a Mikasa en el cap anterior 3:) Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews! *w*

**PD:** la misma pregunta que hice en la Pagina va para ustedes ¿¡Que mierda le hizo Eren a Mikasa!? DD:


End file.
